


Long time

by Just_try_it



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_try_it/pseuds/Just_try_it
Summary: Set in 2001/2002





	Long time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! <3
> 
> I’ve been a huge admirer of works that are already posted here so I decided to try it as well. Sorry for my mistakes, English is not my 1st language. Hope you’ll enjoy. 
> 
> Your feedback is much aprreciated. )))))

It was 2 AM and Hillary was still in her office in New York, reading a bunch of papers. Night lights of the city behind her. She’s been working like this for 5 weeks in a row now. But she didn’t care. She loved helping people, finding new ways how to improve their lives. She also didn’t want to be alone at her house. Their house.  
Bill’s been in Europe for a work trip. He left 5 weeks ago and she missed him terribly. They’ve been calling each other whenever they had a chance to but it wasn’t the same. 

*beep,beep*

The sound of an upcoming email caught Hillary’s attention. Thinking it was from her husband, she opened it immediately. As soon as she saw the content, huge smile appeared on her face. There were pictures from Bill and one short sentence – Miss you, but love you even more.  
Gosh. Four more days and they would be reunited. But it seemed more like 4 months for her. 

She replied:

“Is it just me or you look younger, Mr. President? Miss you terribly, can’t wait to be in your arms again.”

The moment she sent the email, her phone stared to ring. 

“You know, people usually sleep at 2AM.” Her husband’s voice teased her.  
“You know me, instead of lying in our bed alone, I keep myself busy in the office. Good morning to Prague by the way, what is on your agenda today?”

They spent 30 minutes talking on the phone. 

“You remember that time when you were dancing with Vaclav Havel at state dinner in the White House?”  
“Can’t forget that.” Hillary giggled. “How is he?”  
“He’s fine, he says hello by the way. I spent almost the whole day with him and his wife Dagmar yesterday.”  
“Say hi to them too if you see them again.”

They continued their conversation until Hillary yawned. She looked at the clock – 3.32 AM it said.  
“Honey, you know I love talking to you but I really feel like going home. Love you.”  
“Wait a sec. You remember that time I was a governor and you surprised me while I was working until 5AM?”

She giggled. She couldn’t forget that. Especially her mother’s face when she asked her if she could watched Chelsea while she was gone.  
“Why are you going there right now, Diane?” her mother asked.  
“Mom, please, just watch Chelsea. I’ll be back in –“ she stopped, she knew what would happen if she went to see him in that hour.  
“Diane, I know very well that you won’t come home before breakfast. Just go”. Her mother smiled and watched her daughter leave the mansion. 

“Of course, honey, I remember that night or morning should I say.” Both giggled. “Why are you asking?”

“Well, I thought –“ and at that moment she heard the door of her office being open, she turned on the chair and even in the low light, she knew that he was there. 

There he stood. With his mobile phone in one hand and huge smile on his face.  
She couldn’t believe it. She jumped out of her chair and run towards him.  
When she reached him, she launched herself into his arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. Kissing the top of her head. 

“What..How..I mean you were supposed to arrive on Friday.” She said in disbelief, looking at his face.  
“Change of plans, we finished our business earlier and I decided to surprised you.” The boyish smile on his face.  
“And you did surprise me, I really missed you.” She said and buried her head into his chest.  
“And I miss you, Hill, 6 weeks is really long time.”  
She just nodded and he could feel her tears on his shirt.  
“Shhh, honey, it’s ok.”  
She just smiled.  
Oh, how he loved her smile. He whipped away her teas and cradled hers face. In a next second he lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers. She moved her arms around his neck. The kiss got more heated as she allowed entrance to his tongue. 

He moved her towards the couch, still kissing her, he unzipped a skirt she was wearing. He laid her on the couch. Ripping of her blouse.  
“Gosh I missed you.” He whispered between kisses.  
She just moaned and unbuttoned his shirt than undid his jeans.  
She wanted to take off his boxers too but he stopped her.  
“Ladies first.” He said and pulled her panties off. Than he spread her legs, kneeled before her and kiss her tights up until he reached her center. She moaned. He continued to kiss her clit and she began to moan even louder. Than he stopped which made Hillary upset. “No, please, Billy, don’t stop,”  
“Relax, honey.” He smiled and slide his finger into her clit.  
Those fingers she thought.  
He knew she was close but he couldn’t wait either, so he replace his finger with his manhood and started to move inside her.  
“Oh god, you feel so great, Hill.”  
“William”  
“I really missed you, babe”  
“I’m – so – close “ she managed to say before she reached her orgasm. He reached his in few seconds. 

They were lying on the couch, wrapped in each others arms.  
“Now that’s what I call a great welcome” He joked and she hit his chest.  
“In this case, you should leave more frequently.” She teased.  
They both giggled.  
Than after few minutes they dressed, leave the office and got to the car. 

She put her head on his shoulder, he was holding her hand in his.  
When the car stopped, he whispered into her ear.  
“Ready for round two?”  
She just kissed him in respond.


End file.
